


Missing You

by Ignitious



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Drabble, Emotional, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Missing someone, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignitious/pseuds/Ignitious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something appears to be missing, almost as if it became natural...[Short ficlet]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written four months ago on FF.net, I decided to port this short-ficlet I wrote at 6 am over here. For those who've read "Lament", this can be interpreted as an mini sequel. It's up to your guys' imagination.

_"I miss him."_

Marth frantically tossed and turned in his sleep, clutching tightly on the comforter as his mind was bombarded with racing thoughts taunting him so to speak. He couldn't quite pinpoint what was going on or why he even felt that way to begin with.

The Hero King figured it was just one of those restless nights as he tried his best to fall back into an tranquil slumber. He tried his best to focus on one sound, being his own breathing. Prior to his knowledge, his breathing appeared to be going at an rapid pace almost as if he was troubled.

_"I need him."_

Part of him felt like he was missing the smooth, elegant touch of an former sparring partner and lover. Another part felt his stomach tying up in knots, guilt going through his veins as he recalled Caeda awaiting his return back home. Marth felt dreadful for his deplorable misdeeds behind his wife's back yet overall, had second doubts about their consociation. The more he dwelled on those consuming ideations of his own, the further he pleaded for it to vanish.

_"I want him."_

A few minutes later, the Hero King realized he longed for the Young Lion to come back. He missed everything about Roy to include his company, his gentle and caring nature but most importantly, his embrace. Back then, Marth felt isolated, alone at the tournament due to the fact that nobody knew who he was. They thought of him either to be some snooty, stuck-up royal pain in the ass or one who highly thought of nobody but himself. It pained him to even reminisce these horrible memories, wishing he could undo those events unfortunately, they were here to stay.

However, Roy didn't make him feel like he was alone. He always kept him company day in and day out, regardless of what was going on. The other fighters began to suspect they were becoming more than friends and to their surprise, they were on the right track! Unbeknownst, all marvelous things come to an end as Roy's time came up. He abruptly left without saying goodbye or an word, leaving Marth once again, all alone. The Radiant Hero kept him good company yet it wasn't the same.

Soon another thought occurred to him before he was finally able to rest with ease for the reminder of the night.

_"I wish he was back."_


End file.
